My Brother Is Where?
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Tyson finds out that Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus during The House of Hades.


**Author's Note:**

 **This fan fiction takes place during The House of Hades. When I speak for Tyson I purposely use incorrect grammar because that is how he speaks.**

 **I might not post anything else for the rest of the week because I'm at what my family calls "Cousin's Camp." It's when all of my cousins on my dad's side of the family spend the week together with my grandmother. Sorry! I might try and find a time to post one thing, but probably not.**

Tyson's POV

"Bye-Bye Rainbow!" I say and hug my fish-pony. I give him one more apple. Rainbow loves apples. Tyson love peanut butter better. Rainbow gave me a ride from Daddy's underwater palace. Mean people destroyed it, but Daddy has it all fixed. I still like to work in the forges, even though I am general of the Cyclopes army. It's big honor.

Now I'm visiting Camp Half-Blood. I can not wait to see Percy. I hope my brother is here. I hear that he has big, dangerous prophecy again. When I need to, I will help him kill the bad monsters. Tyson will protect his brother and friends.

"Katie! Where is Percy?" I ask the daughter of Demeter walking by. Katie gasps.

"I... He-He's... I don't- Haven't you..." she stutters. She looks sad. Why is she sad? Make her happy! She is a nice girl.

What's wrong?" I ask.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you. I really don't know what to say. Why don't I ask Chiron?" Katie says.

"Yes! Pony man! I can ask him where Percy is!" I say cheerfully. "You come with me?"

"Uh, I guess. Let's go see Chiron," Katie says.

"Yay! Is my brother working on the prophecy?" I ask.

"...Yes," Katie says sadly.

"What is wrong? Katie is nice. Katie should be happy," I say.

"It's nothing. Look. Here's Chiron," she says as we approach the Big House. Nice Pony-man is with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is the Oracle.

"Pony!" I exclaim and run towards the Big House. Katie gasps.

"Tyson! Wait! Don't go over there!" Katie exclaims. I don't listen. I want to find Percy. Why won't anyone tell where my brother is?

"I'm talking to Reyna tomorrow," I hear Rachel say.

"I trust Annabeth's judgement, but can you be sure that she really was able to contact you from..." Chiron hesitates.

"Tartarus? Yes. Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus and need our help," Rachel replies. My heart sinks. What? Is that true?

"Then we must do whatever we can," Chiron agrees as I reach them.

"My brother is where?" I ask.

Katie's POV

"Tyson! Please wait!" I say as I run to keep up with him. Chiron is with Rachel! Rachel, the person Annabeth contacted from the depths of Tartarus. Oh, no. I had wanted to warn Chiron that Tyson didn't know, but now it's too late. I should have told him myself. I just didn't know what to say. Tyson is probably the nicest person I've ever met, despite being a Cyclops.

"My brother is where?" Tyson asks as finish sprinting to the Big House.

"Tartarus. Thanks, Chiron. I've got to go," Rachel says.

"I'm sorry, Tyson..." I say.

"Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I'm sorry you found out by overhearing our conversation," Chiron says.

"It's okay. They be back soon," Tyson says.

"Tyson, Tartarus is the deepest part of the Underworld," I say slowly. Does he understand that they might not- are probably not- coming back?

"My brother can do it. Percy strong. Good at saving people. Brother and Annabeth be here soon." Tyson assures us.

"They might not be coming back, Tyson," I say as a tear slips down my cheek. "Yes, they will. Percy and Annabeth will be okay!" Tyson says. His sad, innocent reaction makes me cry even harder. Tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Katie is nice. Katie shouldn't cry. What's wrong?" Tyson asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Did Annabeth send letter?" Tyson asks Chiron.

"Yes. She sent one to Rachel to tell her something very important," Chiron confirms.

"Good," Tyson nods like that was the right answer.

"Brother shouldn't have to be there," Tyson says sadly and shakes his head.

"I know," I agree softly. I wipe my face and get myself under control.

"But he is coming back," Tyson smiles.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

"Well, Percy is good fighter. And he has Annabeth. They fight good. They nice. They going to be okay. Percy has done impossible things before. He went to the Underworld and came back before," he explains.

"I...I do too, Tyson. There's nothing Percy and Annabeth can't do," I smile.

"And anyway, how can they defeat Gaea from there?" Tyson asks.

"Knowing them, they could find a way," I say. Tyson's happiness seems to be contagious.

"Tyson is glad Katie is happy. Katie is pretty when she is happy," Tyson says.

"Thank you," I blush. "How long are you staying?"

"I just wanted to visit brother. He is not here so I need to go back. I am general of the Cyclops Army," Tyson says.

"I know. That's wonderful!" I say.

"I will leave tomorrow," he says.

"I'm glad you came," I say sincerely. Tyson grins.

"Bye," he says and walks towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Goodbye," I say. I watch him walk away. I wish everyone was as optimistic as Tyson. I'm so, so thankful he came to camp- even just for a day.

Tyson did something very important today. He reminded us who exactly fell into Tartarus: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The monsters better be afraid. They will get out of there. They will come back. They will defeat Gaea. They will. I know it.


End file.
